The overall mission of the UCSD/UCLA DRC centers on fostering research in the prevention and treatment of diabetes and its complications to ultimately improve the lives of patients. For the past 17 years, our DRC has uniquely linked together the diabetes/metabolism activities of two major universities within the UC system. Thus, we have been able harness the collective energy and scientific excitement at UCSD, UCLA and affiliated institutions, which together comprise the major proportion of research in diabetes/metabolism in Southern California. The DRC has fostered new collaborations and interactions between outstanding scientists within and across these institutions, and has played an important role in promoting the careers of young scientists as they move on to the status of independent investigators. Our research base faculty membership now includes 120 outstanding scientists who have been exceptionally successful, as judged by the numerous publications in high impact journals and the generous peer review grant support that they have accrued. The administrative component is the organizing force behind the DRC, and provides leadership for all of the Cores and Programs. The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to ensure smooth and efficient operation of all DRC components, to allow optimal interaction with DRC faculty members and between the various Cores and Committees to promote and enhance diabetes/metabolism research. The Administrative Core is responsible for fund and budgetary management, communications, academic enrichment and planning and organization for DRC activities. The Administrative Core also prepares progress reports and renewal applications, coordinates all committee business and provides general administrative assistance to the various elements of the program.